In an air-bag device for an automobile in which the air-bag is housed between the car body panel such as a front pillar, a roof panel, and the like, and the garnish, there is one in which the car body panel and the garnish are connected using the clip which deforms (extends) when a load acts, in order to facilitate the expansion of the air-bag by enlarging the gap between the car body panel and the garnish at the time of the expansion of the air-bag (for example, Patent Document 1).
The clip according to the Patent Document 1 is structured by a cylinder member engaging with a hole formed in the car body panel; and a column member slidably supported in the cylinder member, and also engaging with the garnish in one end. When a predetermined load acts in a direction wherein the column member protrudes from the cylinder member, the column member protrudes from the cylinder member so as to be capable of separating the car body panel and the garnish.
Also, as another example, there is a heretofore known clip structured by a base portion engaging with the car body panel; a belt-like portion provided to protrude in the base portion; a wide portion provided in a base end portion of the belt-like portion; and an expanded head portion provided in an end portion of the belt-like portion (for example, Patent Document 2). In the clip, at a normal time, the wide portion engages a hole formed in the garnish, and fixes the garnish in the car body panel, and at the time of the expansion of the air-bag, an engagement between the wide portion and the hole of the garnish is released, and the belt-like portion is pulled from the hole of the garnish until the expanded head portion is caught on the hole of the garnish. Thereby, the clip can separate the car body panel and the garnish only for a length of the belt-like portion.